Massecre at Waverly Place
by Charlie Van House
Summary: The russo family is snowed in with their enemies, lovers, mortals, and there is a killer among them. No major character death. One of the Russo's is a killer which one will it be."
1. Introduction

Massecre at Waverly Place

Introduction of chracters and authors note

The story you are about to read is a very peculair story. The characters are as follows

Alex Russo

Justin Russo

Max Russo

Theresa Russo

Jerry Russo

Harple Finkle

Brad Sherwood

Mr. Laritate

Gigi Holligsworth

Ronald Longcape Jr.

Ronald Longcape Sr.

Hugh Normus

Dr. Evilini

Mason Grayback

Juliet Van Heusen

Frankie

T.J. Taylor

In this story, only 6 will survive, but one of them will be a killer. One of our favorat characters will be a killer.


	2. Snowed In

Massacre at Waverly Place

Chapter 1

Snowed in

Alex Russo sighed as she thought about all the fun she could have instead of working her work shift. What made it worse was that a lot of people were in here. After hearing on the news that a blizzard was coming everyone just got hungry. They ate a lot of the sandwiches. After a while people started to head out.

The door opened and Gigi came in with Brad Sherwood. They were dating now and they were also investigating the Russo's. Alex could have handled them. The last unknown tourist left and Brad and Gigi settled down to a sandwich. Just then, there was a bright flash of light and Dr. Evilini, Ronald Longcape Sr. and Jr. and T.J. Taylor were standing there. A second bright light and Hugh Normous appeared. Seeing the bright light from outside Frankie came running in. A second later Mr. Laritate came walking in. A second later, Juliet Van Huesen and Mason Grayback came in. No longer were they a wolf and a hag but they had changed back into their old selves. This was too much for Alex.

"Hey Dad, we got a bit of a problem out here." Alex said. Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, and Theresa walked out. Justin got a start from all the enemies in the room together. Then he caught sight of Juliet.

"Juliet" He cried and ran at her. She welcomed him with open arms and then he said, "How did you change back."

"Oh, I sold my soul to a demon, too bad he didn't realize I didn't have one until it was too late." Juliet said

"How did you turn back?" Alex asked Mason. "I focused on the love of my life," He said kissing her with that nice British accent.

Alex swooned in his arm as Brad and Gigi finally registered what they had seen a few minutes earlier. "Did a group of people just flash in here" Brad said. "I knew it there is something wrong with you Russo's?"

"Oh shut up mortal" Ronald Longcape Jr. told him.

"Mortal?" Brad asked, "What the hell are you."

"I am a wizard." Ronald said.

Brad looked at the Russo's. "You're wizards too aren't you?" He said

"No, there's no such thing as Wizards." Jerry said.

Gigi then thought of something. She picked up a glass at the table she was at and threw it at Alex. Alex reacted immediately. She cast a spell at the glass that turned the glass into a flower. "You are a wizard" She said to Alex.

"Yes" Alex said.

"Well, that makes you my new best friend." Gigi said smiling. She was thinking of Alex's power. With Alex at her side she could rule the world. Unfortunately the look on her face gave what she was thinking away.

"I don't think so" Alex told Gigi. "Hell will freeze over before I become your best friend."

"So let me get this straight," Mr. Laritate said, "You're a wizard, Ms. Russo"

"Yes, but I'm the only one there is" Alex said.

"Oh really." Gigi said. She picked up another glass and threw it at Justin. Justin reacted faster than Alex did.

Gigi picked up another glass and threw it at Max but it was shot down by Ronald instead. "Stop throwing things at people." Ronald Sr. said. "How would you like it if I threw you off the Grand Canyon?"

"Yes, Dad, now that is evil" Ronald Jr. said smiling at his father.

"Oh, whatever," Evilini said. She pointed at Alex. "I've come to get revenge against you, Ms. Russo"

Just then the radio Max had been playing with started talking. "This is an emergency broadcast alert, if you are hearing this announcement don't go outside. The entire Manhattan neighborhood is snowed in. Please wait until the blizzard had stopped."

"Big deal, I can still use my powers to get out." Alex said and she pointed her wand at the door and nothing happened. "What's happening?" She said.

"The blizzard must have shut off the wizard power." Jerry said. "Now we are all without power." He said.

"Wizards can lose power." Brad said smiling.

"Yes, we can lose power all right," Justin said, He then saw Mason, "hey you wolfie, why don't you use your wolf powers and help us get through the snow."

"It's not the full moon" Mason said

"And you." Justin said looking at Juliet, "I'm cold blooded" Juliet said. "If I get to cold I fall asleep."

"Then we're stuck in here with mortals, our wizard enemies, our former lovers, and a night without magic." Justin said angrily.

Jerry than took control of the situation. "Hey, why don't I make everyone a sandwich?" He said

"Sure" Everybody said. Ronald Longcape Sr. and Ronald Jr. sat down. Brad and Gigi also sat down. They both were smiling at what they had learned.

Evilini was ticked off. She had come here to kill Alex Russo with Magic and now she didn't have any. She was sickened.

Mason and Juliet sat down at a table with Justin and Alex. Max then sat at a table with Harper. Jerry and Theresa went to make the sandwiches. Mr. Laritate and Frankie sat down. Frankie got to talking about his stupid tutor extortion business.

Alex Russo looked around and worried about the outcome of all of this. She shrugged the thought away and decided that even with her enemies here, nothing could go wrong.

How very wrong she was.


	3. Conversation

Chapter 2

Conversation

Everybody started talking while the Russo's made the cake.

"So you taught Alex Russo as well" Mr. Laritate asked Dr. Evilivi.

"Yes, I did" Evilini said. "She was completely obnoxious, lazy, and rude."

"Yet, she also has potential" Laritate said.

"Well, yes, I see that she does." Evilini said.

"You feel like she has complete power to do what is before her but she has something keeping her back." Mr. Laritate said.

"I would say so" Evilini said. Then she realized she had lied to herself. She wasn't here for revenge; she was here to help Alex develop into a powerful young wizard. Like Gigi, she knew that with Alex Russo on your side you could rule the world.

Meanwhile Justin and Juliet were talking.

"I just can't believe you're here." Justin said happily to Juliet

"Neither cans me" Juliet said smiling.

"I love you" Justin said kissing her.

"I love you too" Juliet said kissing him back.

Max and Harper were talking.

"So now I'm not the only mortal that knows." Harper said.

"Ah don't worry about it, we'll just put a memory charm on them so they will forget." Max said

"Well, what if-" But Jerry's yell cut them off.

"Here it comes." He said bringing out a plate full of sandwiches.


	4. Dinner Talk

Chapter 3

Dinner conversation

Everybody bit into the sandwiches. Jerry Russo made a mean sandwich. It was very nice and lovely. For some reason all the bad wizards were acting nice. For some reason the mortals couldn't forget the subject of wizardry. They kept bringing it up.

"So do wizards have absolute power?" Gigi said

"Actually, no. Some have tried but some things are just beyond anybody's control." Jerry said

"Pish Posh" Ronald Longcape Sr. said. "I know I could control everything if I wanted."

"Oh really" Jerry said.

Before he could say anything else Brad piped up, "Can wizards use their magic to cheat on tests." Brad said looking at Justin.

"Wizard tests no, but mortal tests yes." Ronald Longcape Jr. said.

"Then Justin could have cheated Mr. Laritate." Brad wined to Mr. Laritate.

Mr. Laritate looked at Brad and shook his head. "Justin, what was the trail of tears and who was behind it."

"The trail of tears was a path made from east to west by the Indians made to do that by Andrew Jackson." Justin said

"How do we know he didn't use magic to answer that question?" Brad said.

"Because, Nimrod, our magic is out right now." Alex said.

"So Justin and Alex, I hear you've been dating outside the species." Ronald Longcape Jr. said.

"Your point" Alex said.

"Well I just wanted to know do you have to scratch Mason behind the ears to get him turned on." Ronald said laughing.

"No, but your girlfriend does that to you." Alex said smiling wiping the smile off of Ronald's face.

"Yeah, have you got a problem with my boyfriend dating me?" Juliet said baring her fangs at Ronald. "Because if you do, well let's just say you won't last the night."

"No harm intended." Ronald said completely afraid.

"So I have a question, Ms. Russo" Mr. Laritate said.

"Yes" Alex said

"Why didn't you use magic to do well on your tests or at least do well on grades?" Mr. Laritate asked.

"I'm not allowed to use magic on anything but my wizard lesson." Alex said

"Why not." Mr. Laritate said.

"Because using magic is like cheating." Jerry said.

"Mr. Russo, let me be frank, you want your daughter to do well in school, and she has a tremendous gift to apply herself and you don't let her use it because it would be cheating. Well I'm all for morality but come on. She has a gift and she should use it accordingly." Mr. Laritate said.

"I've never thought about it like that." Alex said.

"Well excuse me Mr. Laritate." Jerry said coldly, "But I think you should mind your own business."

"Just a question." Mr. Laritate said not letting it go. "I've always seen potential in Ms. Russo. Potential that would lead her to achieve world domination or be the wealthiest person in the world. Here's my question Mr. Russo, Is it possible that you see the same determination that I see and while I want to let it out, you want to stomp it out because you're afraid of what she might do?"

"How dare you, you would presume to tell me that I'm afraid of my own daughter." Jerry said insulted

"No, I telling you that you are afraid of her potential." Mr. Laritate said calmly.

Before Jerry could open his mouth to say something, Theresa popped up. "How do you know that Alex has potential?"

"They taught me at Clementine College to look for it in the eyes of my students. I see it in Ms. Russo's eyes, the need to be better, the need to be powerful, the need to get off your ass and work for what you want. Ms. Russo has the means and ability to do that, I'm just wondering if she's not being held back by you." Mr. Laritate said.

"What do you mean" Jerry said.

"I'm meant that maybe you're tying her down and you need to untie the ropes and let her sore on to her higher destiny." Mr. Laritate said.

"Are you saying that it's our fault that she's lazy?" Theresa said.

"No, but to quote a whole lot of news papers, I'm saying that it might be your fault that she's not using magic to better her life." Mr. Laritate said

"But that would be cheating." Jerry and Brad both whined.

"Again we come back to the morality. In my opinion and I've seen it a lot in the past, morality and emotions has threatened destiny and in a few select cases someone chose morality. In the matter of Ms. Russo, I would say to hell with morality and up with destiny." Mr. Laritate said. "And that's my final word on the matter."

The discussion had lasted all throughout dinner and entertained everyone. The dinner was over exactly when the discussion stopped. "Would you accompany us to the loft, for some sweet tea and biscuits?" Theresa said.

"Sure" Everybody said and they went to the loft.


	5. The loft

The loft

Max, Justin, Alex, Theresa, Jerry, T.J., Gigi, Brad, Frankie, Ronald Longcape Sr., the Jr. Longcape, Dr. Evilini, Hugh Normous, Mason, Juliet, Harper and Mr. Laritate walked into the loft. It was a little crowded. They all sat down and waited for Theresa to pour the tea. After the tea was poured and the biscuits served, the y all sat down and drank and ate. Alex went to the window and looked out of it. The street below was covered with 2 feet of snow and it was rising.

Alex sighed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and there was Mason. She decided to ask him. "So tell me how you really changed back." She asked.

"Okay fine," Mason took a deep breath and sighed. "I was sniffing through garbage on the edge of a town in France. Then for some reason I fell asleep. I dreamed about you."

"Ah was it a good dream." Alex said smiling.

"No, actually it was the most horrible dream I ever had. In it you were in another's arm locked in a deep sexual embrace." Mason said

"EEW" Alex said loudly causing everyone to look at them. They turned back to eat and drink. "You saw me having sex with you."

"No, I saw you having sex with someone else and I couldn't take it. I forced myself to change back into a man by focusing all on you. In the end true love won out." Mason said

"Just asking but did you happen to recognized who I was sleeping with." Alex said.

Mason looked angry. "Yes I did," and she could see the shadow of the wolf in his face. She backed away from him but she had to know. "Who"

Mason looked at her cowering in fear of what was to come. He didn't want to tell her but the wolf came out and did it anyway. However he stopped the wolf's comment in his throat and turned it into a clue. "Juliet had the same dream I did and that's how she turned back too." Mason said needing for her to understand.

"I don't get it, Is Juliet in love with me." Alex said.

"No, Juliet's in love with Justin." Mason said hoping for her to understand.

Alex thought about it and suddenly it clicked. She stared horrified into Mason's face. "Are you saying that the guy you saw me having sex with was Justin, as in my brother Justin?" Alex said horrified

"Yes" Mason said and the wolf inside him blurted out the question to her. "Did you do it?" Mason said.

Alex was fixing to hurl back an insult when she saw the longing in Mason's eyes. She chose her next words carefully. "Mason, you've got to believe me, I would never do that, ever." She said kissing his cheek. Then they returned to the general conversation.

"Was it that hard to tell us a stupid lie?" Frankie said to Max.

"Nah it was easy, except Alex always almost getting us exposed." Max said.

"Hey, most of it wasn't my fault." Alex said smiling and laughing. As the talking and laughing faded away Alex thought back to that memorable night. No she would not think of it. She was brought back to the present by the mention of her name.

"Alex" Gigi said, "I'm sorry I ever insulted you"

"It's okay Gigi, I forgive you." Alex said. She then looked at the nice gathering in the loft. She sighed.

"Well," Frankie said standing up, "You all have lied very well I think, and Justin I'm sorry I ever exhorted your tutoring business. Now that being said, I'm all for lying and scheming so I dedicate this toast to the Russo family. Here's to lies and scheming." He said taking a big swig of sweet tea.

Perhaps too big for he started to choke and sputter. He gasped and choked and then he collapsed onto the floor and lay still.

Dr. Evilini came forward and checked the kid. She looked up horrified. "He's dead"


	6. Murder?

Murder?

There was silence for a minute. "What do you mean he's dead?" Jerry said. They were all in shock at seeing Frankie die.

"I mean he's dead" Dr. Evilini said.

"Did he choke?" Justin asked.

"No not from the tea, it was something in the tea." Dr. Evilini said

"You mean he was poisoned." Justin said.

"Or he poisoned himself." Dr. Evilini said.

"He didn't seem suicidal at all" Ronald Longcape Jr. said.

"They never do" Hugh said.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Alex said.

"I agree." Mr. Laritate said.

They picked up Frankie and laid him on the couch. Gigi then swooned. Brad and Hugh caught her as she started to fall. "Don't worry, don't worry, she just fainted." Brad said.

"Strange, I would have thought that Harper would be the one to faint." Alex said laughing.

Harper looked at her. "Why"

"I thought you couldn't handle death." Alex said.

"I'm okay with poison" Harper said and they all looked at her. "What?" She said. Then she looked at Frankie. "You don't think I had anything to do with that, I mean I'm Harper Finkle I would never kill anyone" She said laughing nervously.

"Eh your right, you don't have the conscious to kill someone." Alex said and they all turned back to Frankie.

"Could he have been murdered?" Justin asked Dr. Evilini. Before she could answer Mr. Laritate dipped his finger into the glass Frankie was holding, brought it out, and put it in his mouth. He waited a few minutes then pulled it out of his mouth.

"Potassium Cyanide" He said.

"What" Alex said.

"It was the poisoned he committed suicide with or was poisoned with." Mr. Laritate said.

"You know it could have been an accident" Mason said. They all looked at him. "What it's happened before, there was a drug dealer I knew in London that was sold some white powder. He thought it was coke and gave it to his dealers. Unfortunately the man who sold it to him didn't realize that he had given the man powdered anthrax. Half his customers were dead in a month."

"So how does that pertain to this situation" Mr. Laritate said.

"Well if I recall correctly Frankie's father was a drug dealer. It's possible that Frankie stole some white powder only to have it kill him" Mason said.

"So you're basically calling this a drug deal gone bad." Mr. Laritate said.

"Yes" Mason said.

"Well this is all nice but do you think we could get Gigi up to bed. Do you have any spares?" Brad said.

"Sure you can use ours." Theresa said.

"Then where are we going to sleep," Jerry whined.

"Down here" Theresa said.

"With the dead body." Jerry said scared.

"Oh man up Jerry." Theresa said.

"Speaking of spares I had one as a wolf a few days ago it was so rubbery." Mason said.

"Who cares, what I want to know is where are we going to sleep." Ronald Longcape Jr. said

"You can try table 5. It's really comfy." Alex said

"Ronald Longcape does not sleep at tables" Ronald said offended.

"Well it's either their or on a cold hard floor." Alex said.

"Alex, shut your mouth dear, I'll go get the sleeping bags." Jerry said.

The sleeping bags were all compiled in the three levels of the substation.

Brad, Gigi, Max Justin and Alex were sleeping on the third floor.

Theresa, Jerry, Hugh, Juliet and Mason were sleeping in the loft. Frankie had been laid on the couch.

Evilini, Ronald Longcape Sr., Ronald Longcape Jr., and T.J. Taylor were sleeping in the sandwich shop.

Harper was in her basement bedroom.

They all slept tight.


	7. The next morning

The next Morning

At about 5:00 in the morning, Dr. Evilini was woken by Brad Sherwood. "Dr. Evilini, could you come and check on Gigi, she won't wake up."

Dr. Evilini and Brad walked up to the master bedroom where Gigi and Brad had slept. Dr. Evilini walked to Gigi and shook her. The moment Dr. Evilini touched the skin; she knew there was no hope for the girl. "I'm sorry, she's gone"

"What" Brad said shocked. "Gone as in dead."

"Yes" Dr. Evilini said.

"How" Brad said.

"In my honest opinion, I'd say it was heart failure." Dr. Evilini said.

Brad walked out to the balcony and stayed there for the rest of the morning. After Breakfast Dr. Evilini told them. "I'm afraid young Ms. Hollingsworth died in her sleep last night." Dr. Evilini said.

Everyone at the table looked in surprise. It was Alex who broke the silence. "Gigi's dead"

"Yes" Dr. Evilini said.

"How did this happen." Jerry said.

"Her heart failed." Dr. Evilini said.

"Her heart certainly failed" Brad said pained. "What caused it to fail is the question." He said almost crying.

"Brad, are you okay." Theresa said.

"Maybe we should call the police." Juliet said.

"I already did that." Jerry said. "They said it will be 4 days before they get here."

"What, why?" Max said.

"Look outside." Jerry said. Max and everyone looked out the window and Alex gasped the 2 feet of snow from last night had turned into 4 feet.

"So what you're basically saying is we're stuck here with a killer." Max said. That statement got everyone riled up but Jerry spoke.

"Everyone calm down, there is no killer, and we have simply suffered 2 accidents or suicides. I don't think either of them was murder." Jerry said.

"Just in case I think we need to split up and search the house." Ronald Longcape Jr. said.

"I agree," Mason said.

"Well, I am glad I brought this." Mr. Laritate said pulling a revolver out of his coat.

"You brought a gun into my shop. You weren't planning to use it were you." Jerry asked.

"For your information, I was mugged last fall and I have been carrying this baby ever since, In the words of the young generation, I'm packing heat." Mr. Laritate said.

"Well, at least you're more armed than Jerry when he goes out." Theresa said.

"What do you mean" Mr. Laritate said.

"Whenever he goes out, he always hides a lead pipe in his pocket." Theresa said.

That got everyone laughing. "It is a good skull basher." Jerry said.

"Jerry you haven't got into a fight since 4th grade and that was against a girl." Theresa said.

"Oh yeah well you haven't found my hiding place." Jerry said.

"It's in your underwear drawer." Theresa said laughing.

"Where is Gigi exactly?" Alex said.

"She's still in bed and we're going to keep it that way." Brad said.

Alex consolingly put a hand on Brad's shoulder and said, "Are you sure you're okay."

Mason felt the wolf in him want to tear Brad to pieces. "I'm okay" Brad said going up the stairs.

Mason, Ronald Jr., and Hugh went looking for another person in the house.


	8. Searching for explanations

Searching for explanation

Ronald Longcape, Justin Russo, and Mason Greyback searched the entire substation for anybody else that just happened to be there. If they found somebody then they had their explanation for the two deaths. If they didn't find someone then they would rule both cases as suicide. They searched the freezer, the wizard lair, the resteraunt, the loft and the basement where Juliet was sleeping in her coffin.

"Maybe the killer is on the roof." Ronald said.

They went up and searched the roof. From on top of the roof they heard sounds coming from the master bedroom. They all went back down to the third story and waited there. Justin then kicked in the door. Brad turned around looking shocked holding a nice necklace.

"What are you doing with Mom's necklace?" Justin said.

"Um, nothing I was just admiring its value." Brad said.

"Well put it down or I'll put it down for you." Justin said threateningly. Brad put it down and hurriedly walked out.

Just then they heard sounds coming from the roof. Justin, Mason, and Ronald ran up there and found T.J. Taylor looking at the snow covered street below. He was propped up against the roof railing looking at the Waverly place street. "What are you doing here?" Justin asked

"Admiring the nice view." T.J. said.

"Well I just can't wait until this blizzard is o0ver and we can leave." Justin said.

"You just don't get it do you." T.J. said "None of us are going to leave this building." He said sounding ominous.

Mason keen dog sniffing ability kicked and he smelled something. He went up to T.J. and sniffed. "I smell Gigi on you." He said

"Of course you do, she might have been dating Brad but she was sleeping with me" T.J. said. "We had sex yesterday afternoon before they came here. The reason I said none of us is going to leave is because without Gigi my life is nothing. Brad never cared for her; he just cared about the social status of being seen with her. I was the real one Gigi was dating."

"Did Brad know" Justin said.

"No, and even if he did it wouldn't of made any difference. It would have hurt his ego, but that's all it would hurt. Only yesterday, Gigi was saying how pathetic Brad was." T.J. said smiling.

"We'll just leave you now." Justin said and they walked downstairs. When they saw that no one was around they discussed the situation. "So Brad finds out about the affair and kills Gigi." Justin said.

"But why would he kill Frankie" Mason said.

"I think it's possible that someone else might have been behind his death." Ronald said.

"I hate this. We get one lead but the other death doesn't check out." Justin said.

"Maybe, Frankie just killed himself and Brad killed Gigi, or it was an accident and a suicide, or two suicides or two accidents" Mason said.

"How could your heart failing be an accident" Justin said.

"Fine maybe it was an act of God to punish the sinner." Mason said.

"I'll belive that when pigs fly." Ronald said.

They searched the house some more and found everybody in the loft. At about 6:00, the people sat down to eat again and Juliet woke up. They then found out that they were missing somebody, T.J.

"Justin would you go and get him" Theresa said.

Justin went up to the roof and looked around. He then saw something. There behind the air conditioner on the roof lay T.J. Justin's breathe caught in his mouth as he backed away. T.J. was laying facedown but Justin knew it wasn't poison this time. On the back of T.J.'s head was a gaping wound and on the other side of him was a blood splattered lead pipe. T.J. had been killed by a blow to the back of the head with a lead pipe. Justin ran back downstairs.

At the table Mr. Laritate was fixing to begin the same discussion he and Jerry had had the night before when Justin came in shaking coldly. "T.J.'s dead" He said the sat down to gather his thoughts.

Mr. Laritate, Brad, Mason, and Jerry went up to see. They brought T.J. down and laid him on the couch in the lair. Then they came back.

"So was it an accident this time" Alex said.

"Not this time, no evidence of accident or suicide, it was murder." Justin said. "And he was killed with your lead pipe, Dad" He said


	9. Murders Revised

Murders revised

"So that means the other two were murders as well." Mr. Laritate said.

"I guess so" Justin said.

"How did the killer get my lead pipe?" Jerry asked.

"There's about two possibility's their but I'll get to them later. Let's go over each murder one by one." Mr. Laritate said.

"First we investigate Frankie's murder. All of us were in a hudle so anybody could have poisoned him." Laritate said.

"What do you mean" Mason said.

"We all had opportunity to do it." Mr. Laritate said. "The question is who had the motive."

"Nobody here had any reason to kill him" Dr. Evilini said.

"Well actually, there is one motive but it is too extreme." Mr. Laritate said.

"What motive." Hugh asked.

"Half the people in this room are wizards. It could be that they didn't want any mortals to know that they were wizards so they killed them all." Mr. Laritate said.

"But T.J. was a wizard." Alex said.

"Really" Mr. Laritate said shocked. "Well that shoots down my solution."

"I have a suspect." Justin said looking at Brad. "Gigi was cheating on you with T.J. You found out and killed them both. I think you killed Frankie because it would look like mass murderer did it." Justin said.

Brad's mouth fell open and there was genuine hurt in his eyes. "Gigi was cheating on me." Brad said shocked.

Justin looked into Brad's eyes and realized he had made a mistake. "You didn't know?" Justin asked.

"No I didn't." Brad said sitting down.

I take it you didn't find anybody else in the house." Mr. Laritate said.

"No" Justin said.

Then that leaves us with a answer to who the killer is. The killer is in this room and he is one of us." Mr. Laritate said.

"Now to move on to the next killing." Mr. Laritate said. "From my best guess, I would say that Gigi died from heart failure brought on by a sedative."

"But I didn't give her a sedative." Dr. Evilini said.

"But somebody did." Mr. Laritate said. "My guess is they gave it to her deliberately and she drank it. It would have to be someone she trusted absolutely." Mr. Laritate said. "That rules out no one because she would have taken anything to get to sleep. She drank it and died."

"Any of us could have gone up to the master bedroom and slipped her tainted drink. That does however up the anty because both deaths happened in rapid selection and we had no reason to be suspicious." Mr. Laritate said

"Now we go to the third murder which told us that there is a killer among us. Did anyone have a true solid alibi for this afternoon?"

"I was with Justin and Mason." Ronald said.

"Same here" Mason said

"I was asleep." Juliet said.

Mr. Laritate looked at her. "You went to bed early."

"No, she's a vampire." Justin said. "She had to sleep because otherwise the sun would kill her."

"Vampire's exist too." Brad said.

"So do werewolves." Mason said.

"How do you know that?" Brad asked.

"Because I am one." Mason said.

"Wow" Mr. Laritate said. "Okay so Juliet didn't do it. Did anyone else have an alibi?" They all told there alibis and found out that at the time T.J. was killed everyone was away from everyone. It turned out that they were scattered about the house.

"So we have a dilemma." Mr. Laritate said. "Just who is the killer."


	10. The Ax Demises

The Ax Demises

Mr. Laritate looked at everyone as he was sizing eveybody up. "Someone in this room is a murderer." Mr. Laritate said.

"Wonder who it could be." Harper said.

"I think we should all go to bed." Jerry said.

Mr. Laritate looked at Jerry suspiciously. "Oh you do, do you? Funny, everytime we do that somebody ends up dead. I think we should have a lookout stay up while we go to bed." Mr. Laritate said.

"I think it should be, Jerry." Theresa said.

"What!?" Jerry said. "You'd leave me out here with the murderer." Jerry said scared.

"Well T.J. was killed with your lead pipe, Mr. Russo." Mason said.

"Well, Fine, if I die during the night It'll be all your fault." Jerry said pointing at Theresa.

"Okay so, Jerry will be lookout while we all go to bed." Mr. Laritate said. "Well, good night."

They all went to their respected beds. Jerry was stationed outside the Sub shop. He waited there and waited there for any sign of movement. Finally the cold came over him and he fell assleep.

The door to the subshop opened and Jerry didn't here it because he was completely knocked out thanks to the cold. The figure opened the door and saw the 4 foot snow bank. The figure latched on to the snow bank and lifted him self out of the subshop onto hard snow.

Brad sherwood shook off the snow he had gotten from the climb. He was finally out of the prison. He walked down Waverly place and was fixing to leave it when he heard the sound of snow shoes hitting the ground behind him. Brad turned around quickly only to see nobody there. Brad turned to leave the street again when he heard a sniffle. Brad turned around and took out the knife he had with him.

He walked back to the subshop slowly. He reached it and saw nothing. He turned around and for the third and last time of his life walked to leave Waverly Place. From behind Brad, a figure in a red snowsuit with the hood covering the face stepped out of the shadows. The figure had with it a blood red ax.

Brad srugged off the noise and thought it was a dog or cat. He walked on the snow and the figure walked behind him. The figure rose the ax and walked the remaining distance between Brad and itself. The figure got right up behind Brad and rose the ax higher. The figure then brought the ax down with horrible swiftness.

The ax split Brads skull and his brain. The figure rose the ax again and brought it down again and again and again. By the time The Figure was done, Brad Sherwood was in pieces, and that was just how they found him the next morning. His severed heads eyes still locked on in surprise at the killer he saw.


	11. Horror

Horror

Mr. Laritate held the hankerchief to his nose as he and Jerry put Brads Pieces into a balck bag. The killer had choped him to pieces. His right arm and left leg was severd posthumously. The killing blow the ax dealt was the one that split his head into two. When they had all found him, several people vomited, all the girls cried, and the men just stood around completely shocked at the horror of the murder.

Brad and Gigi were both put into the master Bedroom lying next to each other. Jerry carried T.J.'s body up there to rest on a sleepuing bag near Gig's side on the bed. Frankie was still left on the couch and Brad's arm and leg was put in a black bag to rest in the room with him. Then they all gathered to the Loft to talk.

"One of us is a killer" Mr. Laritate repeated. He sighed as he remembered the blood covered spot on the snow outside. Alex was completely in tears. Justin was in Shock. Sure he hated the guy but this wasn't hate this was outright laothing. Anybody who could do that to Brad Sherwood was somebody who deserved to be stopped.

"I didn't kill Brad." Justin said.

"Of course you didn't, you wouldn't be capable of that." Alex said crying as she remembered the look of surprise Brad still had before they had closed his eyes for the last time. With that reminder Alex completely broke down, only to have Mason catch her and hug her. She hugged him back with ferver.

Everybody's thoughts wondered about who could kill Brad that way, all exept one. "I hope they never find me out. Oh sure the Russo's will but by then it will be too late for the rest. I did all I could to stop them learning the secret. Okay maybe I went a little too far with Brad but the rest shall be killed similar." The killer thought smiling.

Dr. Evilini stood up out of her trance and went to the kitchen. Everybody else went away leaving the loft and kitchen to cry with each other. Evilini herself was shocked. No wizard could do that. It had to be one of the mortals.

Meanwhile in the wizard lair Alex was meeting with her two brothers. "Do you think its Evilini." Alex asked.

"No I don't" Justin said. "relies to heavily on Magic."

"Who do you think it is." Justin asked Max.

"Honestly," Max said looking at his siblings. "I think it's Mason.

"No, Mason wouldn't do that." Alex said

"Hello, he tried to kill me in case you didn't notice." Justin said.

"I don't care I think your wrong." Alex said. "My bets on Evilini."

Evilini sipped her coffe at the kitchen table. Nobody else was around. She was suddenly very sleepy. She also heard a buzzing sound. The figure entered the kitchen at that time to stand behind Evilini. The Figure had in its hand a hyperdermic siringe. He thumoped the needle and some of the liquid inside squirted out. The figure smiled and stuck the end of the needle into Evilini's neck.


	12. The shot in the dark

The shot in the dark

Everybody filed into the kitchen during lunch to find Evilini slumped over the table. "Must have been taking the spirits." Justin said mimicking a drink from a glass.

"You okay Doc." Ronald Longcape Sr. said.

Evilini didn't move just slumped over the table in front of her. Ronald Jr. made his way froward and felt Evilini's neck.

"She's dead." Ronald Jr. said.

"How." Justin said. They all stqarted looking over her body when Justin shouted "Aha". He popinted to a spot on Evilini's neck. "That's the mark of a hyperdernic syringe. She was injected with something."

"Judjing from the bluish tent of her skin I would say it was Pottasium Cyanide, but I'm just saying." Harper said.

Hugh maid his way forward and checked out the skin. "Yep, Finkle's right, It was Cyanide as best I can tell."

"Yeah, just a question, How do you kniow that Ms. Finkle." Mr. Laritate said.

Everybody in the room looked at Harper. "I read too." Harper said.

"Who would kill Evilini." Jerry said.

"Dinner wasn't that bad." Theresa said.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this." Ronald Longcape Sn. asked accusingly.

"It's my defense mechanism." Theresa said.

"Some defence if I was the killer, I would kill you next." Ronald Sn. said

"Oh you would, would you." Theresa said disbelievingly.

Ronald Sn. falling for the trap said "Yes I would."

Everybody in the room looked at Ronald Sn. "I said if. Hey there is only one admitted killer here and it is certainly not me, It's her." Ronald said pointing at Juliet.

"Excuse me." Juliet said.

"You fit the profile." Ronald Sn. said.

"Why, because I'm a vampire." Juliet said.

"Yes." Ronald Sn. said but he quelled under the angry look Juliet gave him. "How can you survive in the sun anyway." Ronald Sn. said since it was Lunchtime and during the day.

"Cloud cover." Juliet said pointing at the falling snow outside.

"So that means you could have killed the others." Ronald Sn. said.

"Trust me, If I wanted to kill someone there would be a lot of blood." Juliet said showing her fangs.

Ronald Sn. backed down immediately.

"Well anyway," Mr. Laritate said trying to ease the tension in the room. "I suggest we all calm down."

"Oh please." Theresa said hysterically. "The police will behere in two days time and we are looking at 5 dead bodies and a relentless killer, HOW COULD THINGS GET ANY WORSE."

The power went out. Everybody screamed until Jerry lit a candle. "Everybody shut up." Jerry yelled. "Now I'm going out to turn on the generator" Jerry said. Jerry made his way to the door and climed out onto the snow. He saw the generator and walked to it.

Meanwhile inside everybody snuggled around Justin who held the candle. Justin was holding the candle shakingly when someone to his left blew the candle out. They were all submerged in Darkness. Justin reached for the lighter in his pants pocket when he was suddenly kicked in the groin. He let out a roar of pain and anger and everybody else just lost it. They all screamed and fled. Justin was still lamenting his agony when a gunshot sounded.

Justin crawled in pain on the ground when suddenly the lights came back on. Everybody ran into the room to find Justin on the floor. "NO" it didn't come from Juliet but from Alex. Alex ran forward and turned Justin this just added to the pain Justin was in from the kick. Alex looked him over for a gunshot wound and when she found none and saw that Justin was alright, she was so relieved that she kissed him full on the mouth, the relationship of Brother and sister not mattering to her.

Justin returned it with vigor lifting them both off the floor. They were stopped by their mothers words. "Great, a killer, five, maybe six, dead bodies and now Justin and Alex are dating."

Justin and Alex dropped back to the floor (The magic of the kiss had them floating on air.) They then looked back at the group of people. Juliet looked hurt, Mason looked murderous, and the bad wizards looked somewhat happy. Harper just shrugged off to the side smiling at the pair of them. Jerry came in half frozen from outside. "Who got shot."

They all looked around exept Mason who was looking murderously at Justin. Justin however found who they were looking for. He stopped open mouthed at what he saw. Sittting in a chair apparetly dead was Mr. Laritate. He had a red mark on his forehead. Mr. Laritate was dead, shot through the forehead.


End file.
